We Make A Great Pair
by wondertitch
Summary: Ten years later and romance is brewing for the oldest girls in the Flock.
1. We Make A Great Pair

**Title: We Make A Great Pair**

**Author: Wondertitch**

**Summary: Now they have a real home, Max and Nudge see how much of a great pair they are.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: Max/Nudge, light Fang/Iggy**

**WARNING: Two members of the same sex will engage in romantic activity. If you have a problem with that, leave. If not, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip and zilch.**

**This fanfic will be written from the POV of Max or Nudge, depending on the chapter. It's just an idea that popped into my head the other day, so please reveiw.**

**Pretty please?**

**We Make A Great Pair**

As I opened the door, I couldn't help but smile. We, the flock, had finally got a home. A home we could legally call our own. Everyone raced into the room, rushing past me, almost knocking me over.

I heard the woman entering the apartment next to our own make a 'hump' sort of noise, clearly not impressed with the idea of 3 24 year olds, a 21 year old, an 18 Year old and a 16 year old moving into the slightly larger apartment next door. But who cares.

You know what? I don't swear much, but fuck her. Had she any idea what we have bee through in our life, she would be more sympathetic.

Then again, maybe not. Sure, we now have official existence, The School has been shut down and all the mutants freed, but we are the new minority. A lot of people fear us without a reason and we have a hard time walking down the street without abuse, so we keep our 'abilities' a secret. Only tell those that need to know.

So where was I? Ah yes, Gazzy was dragging Iggy around the apartment, getting him used to the new obstacles and explaining what was in the room while the blond ran his fingers lightly over the table, chairs and walls. Fang had been watching this with a light glint in his eye. The two of them have been an item for about a year now.

Fang and Iggy I mean, not Fang and Gazzy. Now that would be interesting.

Angel was running around the place, giggling that brand new high school giggle of hers. She's been going for a week now and already she's a hit with everyone. She attracted quite a few guys of late, but who wouldn't what my little precious? She just gorgeous.

"Max! Stop it; I'm not your little precious!" I can hear her scream from the other side of the apartment.

Then again, maybe she's just using her power to convince them they love her.

"I so love that you trust me!" Sarcastic kid.

And finally my eyes fall on Nudge, who's just come back from checking out the rooms. "Ok guys, we have some… interesting news. There's three bedrooms, one with a bunk bed, one with two singles and one with a double. I reckon we put the terrible two in the bunk, the boys in the double and the girls in the singles?" She said at roughly 40 miles an hour; if anyone else had heard her, all they would have heard was random babble.

Everyone nodded for a few moments, then ran to their new rooms, cries of excitement ringing around the apartment.

I watched this happen from the door frame. I hadn't moved once since I had opened it to reveal our new home. It'd taken me three months to earn enough money for the deposit and two months rent in advance (I only worked minimum wage as a sectary in a pro-mutants lawyer's office) but a place to call our own was worth it.

After the cries died down, I closed the door behind me and headed into my new room. Nudge was already unpacking her backpack, shoving her clothes into a chest of drawers.

"This place is so great Max! So much better than that dump we had to stay in with the other mutants that the government put us in. I hated that place, they never had any space, clean sheets, hot water, fridges, proper bathrooms-"

I put my hand up, signalling for her to stop. She understood, the flicked her long brown hair back and continued unpacking. She always did that when she thought that people were fed up with her, but in all honesty it was cute.

She had grown so much. Like the rest of us, she was always tall, but being younger always meant that she was the shortest of the four oldest. Now she looks down at Fang and I, reaching Iggy's height of 6" 5'.

She also grew her hair, so it reaches the small of her back. She plans to use straighteners when she can afford some, but I prefer her hair like it is, wavy.

And I'm not going to lie, when she hit 14, her chest filled out some. Gazzy went through a phase of loving her when that happened. What is it with pre-teen boys?

As for me, I stopped growing at 6ft. I kept dying my hair, so now I have dark blonde hair with highlights. And I wear baggy jeans more often now, where as Nudge leans more to the tight clothes. For work I wear this pant suit, which Nudge and angel helped me pick out. My girls have got some fashion sense about them.

Speaking of the devil, no wait: Angel, the Blonde walked in in a huff.

"Max!" She yelled as she landed n my bed, "Gazzy's stolen the top bunk when I called it."

I sighed, give a sweet angelic mutant five days with normal kids and you have an average teenager all of a sudden. What a mistake!

I landed with a thump onto my bed. Then, stiffly, looked over to the digital clock to my left. 11:37 kept flashing at me.

I had just spent the past two hours breaking a fight between Angel and Gazzy over the top bunk. Angel had bewitched Gazzy into climbing out of his window and was about to make him jump when I walked in.

She said she was going to let him go after he had jumped, so he could fly away, or so she promised.

Nudge landed on her bed, seconds after I had. She had just finished finding the two lover-birds, Iggy and Fang, who had run off to check the local area out. At 10 o'clock at night.

Nudge groaned as she rolled onto her back. "They would be dead if it wasn't for us."

"From killing each other." I corrected.

Nudge laughed slightly. "Good team work." She laid out her flat palm which I low fived.

"We make a great pair."


	2. Let's Celebrate

"**Let's celebrate!"**

I put the key in the lock and froze. Staring at me, with a venomous glare was the old woman from next door. I nodded 'hello' to her and twisted my key and entered our apartment.

I swear, that woman gets freakier every single time I come home. First she used to mutter whenever any of us went past the door, then it was watching us through the hole in her door. Now she actually watches us, standing there and staring. She must be one of those… 'Anti-Mutant' lot. It's because of them we had to fight in court for rights! Can you believe that? Fight for our rights, that's so racist. And guess what? Generally Anti-mutants are racists, so I'm having a gay old time. Like this one time-

Sorry, babbling.

So anyway, I walked through the door, carrying bags of bottles, clattering against each other. The noise summoned Iggy, closely followed by Fang and Gazzy.

"Drink!" The cried in unison, running to the kitchen. Iggy had already got the lay of the land, so he was as good as sighted now, dodgy the chair that had fallen two days ago that no-one had bothered to pick up.

"Guys, you're 24 and 18, it's just wine, vodka, Alco-pops, whiskey and some strange blue liquid…" I stared at it for a few minutes, the put it in the fridge with the other booze. "How's the job hunting, Fang?"

The dark boy scratched his head and coughed. "Erm… Great, better than great. I picked up a newspaper today and actually read it."

"The job section?" I said, raised eyebrows in surprise.

"Baby steps, Nudge. Baby steps." He said, calmly.

"Wow, Fang." I said, sarcastically, "You'll be making a mill in no time."

Iggy was chuckling, he didn't have to work because he was blind, but all of the flock knows he's capable. It's just the Government who doesn't think so.

"Look, Max and I are having a hard time supporting you guys. Two jobs do not feed six uber hungry mutants. We only have enough to get by. If I didn't have savings, there would be no alcohol and I know how much that would ruin all of your lives. So get a job, Fang!" I slammed the fridge door closed and sighed. "Let's just say, 'Librarian' was no the job title I was hoping for. Can't even talk. Get to read though. Lots. And work with computers."

But the others had already gone back to their rooms.

That was when Max ran into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Her hair was all over the joint, wild like it was when she flew, and her face was slightly panicked.

"That woman is nuts." She panted, slowly lifting herself away from the door she was leaning on and walking over to the breakfast bar. "I rushed to get in, purely to avoid the stare."

"I know exactly how to annoy her, too." I said, thinking of the most casual way to slip in 'How about we get drunk and loud?' without Max going all leader-y on me.

"Does it involve a stiff drink?" She asked me wearily, resting her head on the counter. So it turns out I needn't have worried.

Iggy's music was getting louder by the minute, the room was pitch black, bar the light from the street lamps outside, and I was staggering my way across the front room.

Why was I staggering across the room? Because, for the tenth time this evening, old Moany McMoanason was throwing her fist against our front door. It was our front door, what right has she got to bang on it? I carefully placed my bottle of wine down on the table we used for the key bowl, and opened the door, letting light pour in.

"Must you play that infernal racket?" she croaked. I'd never really looked, but boy was she old. And I mean old, her wrinkles had wrinkles, I kid you not.

As I grabbed the black door for support, and then smiled my sweetest smile, I said in my sweet, if slurred, voice "Sorry, but yes we must. Or else, our devil worship won't work properly." And then I slammed the door closed.

"That'll teach her!" Gazzy yelled from his spot on the Comfy Chair. Angel was sitting on the sofa next to him, cross-legged, staring around her in almost bewilderment. She hadn't had anything to drink on the grounds that it always made the people around her look stupid, and could you blame her? Gazzy was lying on the chair beside her curled up in a ball, mumbling from time to time and Fang and Iggy were now stumbling to their room (with the 'get a roomy-ness' face) like they had legs of jelly.

I always wondered about allowing Iggy to drink. Surely letting the blind guy drink means that his senses would dullen and then he'd have no idea where he was. But apparently Fang had solved that problem with his boyfriend around the waist and practically dragging him to there room.

Which left Max as the only person not in the front room.

"Ange," I started, but the blonde pointed to the door of mine and Max's bedroom. "Thanks." And she nodded back to me, Getting up herself and, with a last glance at Gazzy, must have decided to sleep in her room on her own, without his drunk bowl movements, because she went to her room silently.

With a flick I turned off the music, then walked gracefully (read: staggered) to our room. I found Max crying on my bed, hands covering her face, with loud, body shaking sobs.

Instantly I was beside her, arm around her shoulders, telling her to stop crying. I had been keeping check over everyone's alcohol consumption except hers. I thought she wouldn't just drink, you know? I thought I could trust her to be sensible. She is the oldest, the leader.

But then she spoke, clearly except the sobs, all I could smell on her breath was the mint drink we made her drink for a dare. "Why do you guys even stick with me? All I've ever done is be a total bitch, to all of you. I made you keep going back to the Institute, the School, and keep moving, never building a really home."

"What are you talking about? You were looking after us. Making sure we were always safe." I hugged her, feeling tears already soak my woollen jumper. "We love you Max, we always will. You helped us to be free, truly free. To never need to run, hide. You outted the School and made us exist. "

"But I got you hurt. I mean, we all got hurt, but you! I got you scarred, for life."

I subconsciously grabbed my right side. Underneath my jumper, was a scar that ran the length of my side, from just below my armpit to my hip. I'd blocked out how it'd happened. I won't let myself dwell, and neither could Max. "Maximum Ride, get a hold of yourself. You are a talented bright beautiful woman, who has saved our butts a million times. No, more than that." I had grabbed her now, holding her shoulders and was on the verge of shaking her. "Don't you get it? You didn't cause my scar, Ari did. And you saved my scrawny hide and beat him and the other Erasers to a pulp, quite rightly."

"But I-" Max started.

"But I, nothing! Max, you saved Angel from the School, Gazzy and Iggy from the Government, Fang from the Institute several times and me from Ari and Jeb. Without you, we'd all be dead. Probably because we never left the School. So for crying out loud," But I just couldn't verbalise my frustration at how she couldn't understand how much we need her. How much we loved and needed her. And I realised, as I told her, just how much I needed her.

Then I was kissing her. I guess that showed just how much I needed her. I suppose.

I pulled back sharply, stunned. We stared at each other, bewildered faces, trying to work out whether or not that had just happened. I thought she was going to slap me. I braced myself for it, waiting for her to react.

And boy, what a reaction.

**So, what do we think? **


	3. The harsh reality of Morning

**Blushes Sorry it took so long. I official hate the amount of time college takes up and the fact that the wireless connection in my house is screwy. Sorry for mistakes, I really need to proof-read more than once. **

**Please reveiw, I hope you like it. Bites lip**

**Harsh Reality of Morning**

I blinked stupidly and sighed. It was times like this that made me hate mornings. The realisation of the night before, memories swimming around your head that you can't get back, can't relive. Sometimes it's just shame, embarrassment, but not this morning. No, this morning I would hate because it wasn't last night.

When Nudge kissed me, I felt like fainting. It's odd when you realise what you want after it's happened. For a second, all I could think was 'Shit, Nudge just kissed me. The girl I raised just kissed me!" But suddenly I wanted more. It was like how I get with fun sized chocolates, only this was so much better.

I don't know if pounced is the right word, but that's pretty much what I did right after I had this craving. I also don't know if it was the wine or if she's always been this way, but she tasted exactly like fruit. I was so lost in this one kiss, in her taste, her smell, the feel of her hair, then suddenly her fantastic curves, I didn't notice we were now lying on the bed. I think she pulled me down onto her, but I couldn't care. This one kiss was perfection.

Her hands, her soft delicate hands, were now exploring my less desirable shape, resting on the small of my back and my ass. (**A/N It took a lot for me to write that and not arse, let me tell you!**) My own right hand rested on her thigh, which I then pulled higher, and I used my left arm to support myself.

Then I came to this place I'd always hoped to find, but never reached. Not even with Fang. I was a sense of normality almost. I forgot the School, Erasers, Anti-Mutant campaigns, our battle in the courts, where I was, who I was; hell, why I was.

But now it's 7:31am and I'm in her arms, on the verge of tears again. Because for me to be the strong leader Nudge told me I was last night, I need to be able to stand on my own two feet. She would support me, try and protect me. And I'd do the same. And suddenly I'd forget about the flock, about what I need to do to protect them. And it's not just with Nudge, but with anyone. I can't let emotions screw me up.

I slide out of her bed, regretfully, and quietly changed into my pant suit (**A/N Once again, trousers!**) I then left the room and slowly closed the door. If I was lucky, I could be off to work before Nudge was even up, to avoid the awkward morning I know was on it's way.

I walked over to the breakfast bar to see my beautiful Angel eating very black toast. Although I was sure I heard her shower, her eyes seemed to be smudged black from the same eyeliner she had on yesterday. And her blonde hair was as crazy as it is when she and Gazzy race. But that's hip now, or so I hear.

I took a silent, yet deep breathe in and hoped I wouldn't think to loudly about last night, when the toast fell to the plate with a surprisingly loud clatter. "Holy shit!"

"Angel!" I yelled, shocked slightly that she had the nerve to swear in front of me.

"Sorry." She sighed routinely, "But just tell me why you four keep f-" I caught her eye, "sleeping with each other. First you and Fang, then Nudge and Fang, Fang and Iggy, then Nudge and Iggy, Fang and Iggy, you and Iggy, Fang and Iggy, now you and Nudge?"

"Firstly, we didn't sleep together, so get you facts straight." I was resisting the urge to shout, because I really didn't want to wake up Nudge. "And secondly, it was a meaningless snog, which was just to reassure me and will not happen again. "

"You know Iggy said a similar thing about Fang?" She said, very as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well this is different. She knows it and I know it."

"You might want to tell her that." Angel said, then hopped off the stool and ran towards her room, carrying her black toast.

Before I had a chance to call after her, or demand that she explain what she meant, Nudge made her way out of our room, clutching her head but still smiling.

"Hey sexy," She said, in a husky voice, ruining any of my hopes of her forgetting last night. She leant over me, locking her arms either side of me on the breakfast bar. "How'd you sleep?" But she didn't give me a chance to answer and leant in to kiss me.

I pushed away for her, rushing over to the key bowl, where I kept my keys (duh) and my bag.

I could feel her stare at me, so I turned to see her hurt look. "What's wrong Max?"

"I'm just late for work…" I lied, but she saw right through it.

"Shut up! What, did you forget what happened last night?"

"Nudge, I was drunk, we were both drunk. I just thought that… it was just a kiss."

Nudge smiled, laughed a little, then for a second I caught a glimpse of water filling her eyes. "That's so fucking typical Max. It's just like you to use someone, and then cut yourself off. It happened with Fang, now it's happening all over again. Not that you care. Have a nice day at work."

But I didn't.

**A/N Well?**


End file.
